everyonefandomcom-20200213-history
I'll Be Missing You
I'll Be Missing You is a song by Puff Daddy, Faith Evans and 112. Lyrics Every day I wake up I hope I'm dreamin' I can't believe this shit Can't believe you ain't here Sometimes it's just hard for a nigga to wake up It's just hard to just keep goin' It's like I feel empty inside without you bein' here I would do anything man, to bring you back I'd give all this shit, shit the whole knot I saw your son today He look just like you You was the greatest You'll always be the greatest I miss you Big Can't wait till that day, when I see your face again I can't wait till that day, when I see your face again Yeah, this right here (tell me why) Goes out, to everyone, that has lost someone That they truly loved (c'mon, check it out) Seems like yesterday we used to rock the show I laced the track, you locked the flow So far from hangin' on the block for dough Notorious, they got to know that Life ain't always what it seem to be (uh-uh) Words can't express what you mean to me Even though you're gone, we still a team Through your family, I'll fulfill your dream (that's right) In the future, can't wait to see If you open up the gates for me Reminisce some time, the night they took my friend (uh-huh) Try to black it out, but it plays again When it's real, feelings hard to conceal Can't imagine all the pain I feel Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath) I know you still living your life, after death Every step I take, every move I make Every single day, every time I pray I'll be missing you Thinkin' of the day, when you went away What a life to take, what a bond to break I'll be missing you I miss you Big It's kinda hard with you not around (yeah) Know you in heaven smilin' down Watchin' us while we pray for you Every day we pray for you Till the day we meet again In my heart is where I'll keep you friend Memories give me the strength I need (uh-huh) to proceed Strength I need to believe My thoughts big I just can't define (can't define) Wish I could turn back the hands of time Us in the six, shop for new clothes and kicks You and me taking flicks Makin' hits, stages they receive you on Still can't believe you're gone (can't believe you're gone) Give anything to hear half your breath (half your breath) I know you still living you're life, after death Every step I take, every move I make Every single day, every time I pray I'll be missing you Thinkin' of the day, when you went away What a life to take, what a bond to break I'll be missing you Somebody tell me why One black morning When this life is over I know I'll see your face Every day that passes Is a day that I get closer To seeing you again We miss you big, and we won't stop 'Cause we can't stop, that's right Category:1997 Category:Song Category:Puff Daddy Category:Faith Evans Category:112 (band)